Dreams Come True, Right?
by TwinzLover
Summary: This is a cute story dedicated to Morticelli! It is a NaruSaku. It is a few chaptered one shot, that I think you might actually like! Pretty much some fantasies and some reality. Did I mention I suck at summaries?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear loyal readers: I would like you all to know a few things about this story before reading it. 1.) I hate this pairing with a vengeance! 2.) This is all for Morticelli! 3.) I honestly don't care what any one except him thinks about it, I really really don't, but feel free to review if you have a nice comment =) **

**Chapter One: Day Dreams.**

"_Mmm, Sakura-chan, I don't think I could eat another bowl..." Naruto whined as he lay in the lap of his one true love._

"_Eh? My Naruto-kun would never say no to home made ramen!" She teased. He smiled up at her, not caring one bit._

_She looked so beautiful, sitting amongst the autumn cherry blossoms. Sakura. How at her now, she seemed to have features beyond her years._

_Her face seemed to have lost all it's adorable qualities, evolving into beautiful features fit for a woman. Her chest was swollen to a size even Ino did not currently posses. Her emerald eyes looked older, lived in._

_"You are so beautiful." He couldn't refrain from telling her his thoughts, not with those curious orbs looking down at him._

_"Oh Naruto!" She laughed off his complement, but a blush was forming on her cheeks. He smiled anyway._

_"I mean it." He said seriously._

_"T-thank you." She blushed, and her eyes seemed to change._

_"Your welcome." He laughed this time._

_"Naruto-kun?" Her tone was so soft and serious, he couldn't help but tense up a little._

_"Y-yes?" He asked tentatively. She blushed and brought her hand to her mouth in thought, hesitation on her face._

_"C-can I confess something to you?" She asked._

_"Of course! You can tell me anything! We're friends aren't we?"_

_"Oh Naruto! I don't want to be friends! I love you!" She was almost crying, so he sat up. He took her in his arms, and pt her hair._

_"Sakura! You don't know how long I've waited or you to say that! I love you to!" And with that he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately._

_"Oh Naruto." She said wistfully._

_"Mmm Sakura-chan."_

_"Naruto." He loved the sound of her saying his name._

_"Naruto!" He sighed._

_"NARUTO!"_

_

* * *

_

He sat bolt up right. What the heck was that! He turned to see a seething Sakura, with breasts that were small, and eyes that were young and hopeful.

"Stop falling asleep in class!" He looked up to see that everyone was filing out of the Academy building.

She punched him in the head.

"And stop mumbling my name in your sleep you pervert!" Another hit for good measure, before she stomped away.

"Sakura-chan." He mumbled in pain.

This was reality. She didn't like him, and he was in love with her. He heard a chuckle, and turned to see Sasuke Uchiha smirking at him. He didn't retaliate like usual.

That was also reality. Sakura was in love with Sasuke, and Naruto couldn't change that. He sighed in defeat as he shuffled out of the classroom.

* * *

**Sorry buddy, but all the chapters will be kind of short...but I hope you still like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have some wonderful news! More people gave me feedback, other than the person who this story is dedicated to! Isn't that nice? Well, here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you would know if I did...trust me...**

**Chapter 2: If you Dream in the Day, does it make it Real?**

_Sakura watched from a picnic basket, as her lover took a dive down the waterfall. He looked so cute with that innocent smile on his face._

_His bronze body hit the water with a splash that made her laugh. He popped to the surface with that same smile. She'd seen it since they were children, but now it seemed precious._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he made his way toward her. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice._

_"Naruto-kun! I made a picnic." She said happily, then hesitated. She wasn't a good cook, in fact she always messed stuff up! She just thought of the nutrition, never the taste._

_"Great, what's for lunch?" He looked at her hopefully._

_"Um, I-I made you a special obento." She looked down blushing._

_"Honto?" He looked so excited, it made her nerves calm._

_"H-hai! I made it beef and broccoli, your favorite." Damn that blush!_

_"Arigato Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked so excited and thrilled, it was impossible to contain a smile herself._

_"Doitashimashte!" She was over exuberant, but she didn't care._

_"Demo, it's not my favorite." He said seriously as he dug in._

_"Eh? It's not?" She felt crestfallen. She had asked around to make sure she got it right, and she still had messed it up!_

_"Nope, I have a very special favorite flavor." He still looked serious, but he was straining to keep it that way. The corners of his mouth were twitching, and he couldn't make eye contact for fear of bursting._

_"Well, what is your special flavor, I'm certain I can make it next time." That determination he loved was peaking through her embarrassment. _

_"I don't think you can." He said slyly._

_"I can!" She looked so sure._

_"Really?" He asked her._

_"Of course! I'd do anything to make you happy!" She quickly placed her hand over her mouth. She could feel the blush crawling up her neck. He smiled ruefully._

_"Er-I mean to say-uh" She stammered, but it was no use._

_He leaned over and kissed her._

_"Mmm, best damn flavor I ever tasted." He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He licked his lips in satisfaction._

_"N-Naruto-kun." She looked decidedly confused._

_"Sakura-chan." He leaned over and kissed her again, but this time, she leaned into it as well. They kissed for what felt like hours, before coming up for air._

_"Naruto-kun..." She looked daised._

_"Mmm, Sakura-chan." She sighed at the way he tenderly spoke her name. He caressed her cheek._

_"Sakur-chan." He was so gentle, she wanted to be in his arms for ever. She sighed in content._

_"Sakura-chan!" _

_

* * *

_

Naruto shook his comrade roughly awake.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked confused.

"Sakura-chan!" He looked so relieved.

"Naruto!" BAM. "What did I tell you about disturbing the patients?"

"Demo, Oh-Baa-chan! It's Sakura! I had to make sure she was okay!" Bam!

"Didn't I tel you she was?"

"W-what happened?"

"You got knocked out in battle, Naruto brought you back." Her sensei waved her off.

"O-oh." She said.

"Now, Naruto get out! I need to run some scans, make sure she's really absolutely fine."

"Okay. Feel better soon Sakura-chan." He smiled at her once more before leaving.

She sighed, it was all a dream...

* * *

**Well? How do you like your second chapter? Good? To cliche? Please let me know! Only one chapter left!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, it's the last chapter! I hope you all like it! And remember, this is all for Morticelli! By the way, the chapter title is a quote that I myself came up with, so no copying!  
**

**_Chapter Three: Dream Big! You're only an Eyelid Away from REALITY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Standing in a big room. Lot's of doors coming off of it. The walls are a light turquoise. The counter is marble._

_A very pregnant Sakura is standing beside a confused, but amused Naruto._

_"What do you think?" He asked. He didn't get the whole point of looking at a ton of houses, he could live in anything, as long as he was with her._

_"I love it!" She beamed._

_"Really?" He asked jokingly. He loved to tease her when she got all girly about things. He always thought it was adorable._

_"Can we keep it, please!" She begged. He laughed. He turned to the realtor._

_"How much Ino?"_

_"50,000 yen." She smiled. Sakura's face fell._

_"We'll take it." Naruto beamed. Sakura snapped her head up at him, her eyes like a deer in headlights!_

_"You can't be serious! It's so expensive!"_

_"We'll take it." He assured Ino._

_"Great!" She exclaimed._

_"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, though it was ecstatic and happy. "I love you so much!"_

_He sighed contentedly. "I love you too." He practically breathed._

_They embraced in a tight hug. "Watch the baby!" Ino warned jokingly._

_They both laughed._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto-kun, wake up sleepy." A soft voice crooned above his head.

"Nani? I'm tired!" He grumbled. "I was having a really nice dream too." He smiled through the sleep.

"Honto? What about?" Sakura asked.

He grinned. "About when we bought this house.

She laughed out loud. "You mean when our PDA grossed Ino out too much?" She giggled again at the memory.

He sat up and smiled. "Yes, that time." He kissed her lightly.

"What was so great about that? It's a nice memory, but we've had better." She winked.

"It was different than what really happened. It was special. In this one you were really pregnant! It made me really happy." He added softly.

She smiled kindly, even though there was a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Maybe one day." Her smile turned fond.

"I would really like that." Naruto's voice was wispy. Sakura knew why. He hadn't had a family all his life, not a proper one at least, and now he had everything except that, she knew he needed it.

"I love you." Sakura whispered quietly.

"I love you too." He looked her in the eye, and she could tell he meant it.

They leaned in and kissed each other softly.

Until Sakura felt strange.

She ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

"BLEH!" He heard, and immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you sick? Was it the morning breath? Do you need to see Tsunade?" He was so worried about her, it made her chuckle weakly.

"No, I'm fine, just some morning sickness." She breathed slowly.

"Are you certain?" He looked so concerned, she had to smile. "Yes, you goof, I'm fine." They brushed their teeth, and headed off to work, Naruto to his Hokage office, and Sakura to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto got home late that night, and found the love of his life curled up on the bed still fully clothed, asleep, and with a smile on her soft features. He smiled happily as he slowly removed her clothes, save for her underwear and her t-shirt. He picked her up carefully, and set her under the covers. He grinned down at her, she was so wonderfully silly, and special, just wonderful!

He got into his sleep wear, and cuddled in next to her.

* * *

_Naruto smiled as he watched his children play in the yard, his eldest, a boy, was showing his younger sister how to through a ninja star._

_"Be careful with her!" Sakura yelled half heatedly from the door. Naruto turned to see her grinning as well._

_"We've got a great pair, don't we?" He chuckled as he got up to stand beside her, as he usually did when she was in the same room._

_"We really did." She smiled up at him, and they kissed each other lightly._

_"Ew, Ka-chan, Oto-san! Don't be gross!" _

_"Minato, go play with your sister." Naruto winked. Minato stuck his tongue out, and went back to Tsunade._

_"I love you, and those too, forever." Naruto mumbled into her hair._

_"I love you too. We have everything." She grinned._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan, wake up." She heard from above her. She felt a strong hand stroking her hair, and let out a sigh. She was finally gonna get to tell him! She'd waited up all night, and had fallen asleep.

_She beamed up at the man who completed her life. Almost._

"Naruto? When did you get home." He laughed.

"Long after you were asleep it seemed." He winked at her playfully.

"I tried to stay up late, I had something to tell you!" She suddenly sat up right, excitement written all over her face. Until it wasn't. The happy emotion swiftly turned to nausea.

Back to the bathroom. Naruto was hot on her heels.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked concerned.

"Better than alright!" she managed through the nausea. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed once she had finished all of the vomiting.

Naruto looked frozen, until a grin wider than any before stretched over his face. He rushed to her, pulling her into an embrace like non other, pulling her off the ground and into his arms, locking lips with hers, ignoring the taste, for all his senses were clouded, he was in to much ecstasy!

"I love you!" He breathed once he had caught his breath enough o say anything at all.

"I love you too." She teared up.

He set her down on the bed, and laid her back. He kissed her belly, and whispered. "I love you too." To the tiny creature in her stomach. His creature. He smiled.

"Let's sleep a little longer today, I think I can take a few extra hours off as Hokage." He winked.

"Mmm, sounds lovely." She snuggled up to him, and they both fell asleep grinning.

They were complete.

_

* * *

_

**Aww, it's over! I hope you liked your last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, sorry it took so long, but I secretly didn't want it to end! I know I hate this pairing, but I think I might sort of love it too! AH! I'm so unbiased! In truth I never chose Team Edward, OR Team Jacob! I thought both had equal arguments and points!**** Wow it's over! This is my first completed fic that wasn't a one chapter deal! I feel so proud!**_  
_


End file.
